


Nice dress, can I talk you out of it?

by myrish_lace



Series: Ties that bind [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing, Corsetry, Costumes, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, One Shot, Renaissance Faires, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa Stark invites Jon Snow over to help lace her into a corset she's wearing as part of her costume for the Renaissance Faire. Jon keeps his act together, though he can't stop the stream of filthy commentary running through his head.





	Nice dress, can I talk you out of it?

**Author's Note:**

> A very fluffy piece I wrote for Day 5 of jonsasmutweek, "Clothes" :)

If you asked Jon Snow, his general opinion on corsets was "Why bother?" To him they seemed like arcane devices that restricted breathing, and made it difficult to move. 

Then Sansa Stark Sansa texted him to ask for help lacing her into one before she attended the local Renaissance Faire, and Jon’s concerns got a lot more specific. 

**Sansa**

  sorry to spring this on you but  

  can you help lace me into a corset?

  pretty please

  promise I’ll make your favorite cookies

Jon nearly swallowed his gum. Jesus. He’d be in the same room with a half-naked Sansa. Helping her dress. Close enough to touch her. His mouth watered.

Until reality came crashing down. 

_Oh shit. I’ll be close enough to touch her._

And that, in a nutshell, was Jon’s eternal problem with Sansa Stark - he spent his time ridiculously, hopelessly lusting over her, while being too terrified to do anything about it.

Jon ran a hand through his hair. Theon. Theon might know what to do. He was a dick, but a dick whose experience with women exceeded Jon's pathetic pining. Jon started typing.

**Jon**

  so Sansa wants me to lace her into a corset

**Theon**

  why the fuck are you still talking to me then

  also 

  ask if you can lace her out of it :D

****Jon** **

  you’re a pig Greyjoy

  look I’m scared

******Theon** ** **

  of course you are

  big baby

  a woman’s literally asking you to tie her up

  go do that you idiot

Theon was right. He could handle this. He just had to get in a car and successfully navigate to Sansa’s apartment without thinking about her naked. No problem. Easy peasy.

He paced around his apartment for the next fifteen minutes.

**Sansa**

  are you there? 

  it's ok if you can’t come over 

Jon took a deep breath.  _Here goes nothing._

**Jon**

  sure Sansa 

  be there in ten

**Sansa**

  thanks Jon :)

***

Sansa answered the door in a thin, flowing white dress that fell off her shoulders, and nothing else.

_Fuck, she’s definitely not wearing a bra under there._

Sansa bit her lip. “Sorry I’m not wearing a bra-“

“Hadn’t noticed,” Jon said airily.

Sansa flushed. “It’s just the corset kind of is the bra? And I don’t want to make this weird but Marg had a last minute emergency and she usually does this and I’m really grateful you could make it-“

Sansa was talking faster and faster, like she did when she agitated. Jon got himself under control.  

“It’s no problem Sansa. I’m glad I can help.”  _Glad is an understatement._

Sansa gave him a weak smile. “You’re a sweetheart Jon. Please, come in.”

_Pretty sure you wouldn’t think I was a sweetheart if you knew how badly I want to strip that dress off you and eat you out._

She led him into her bedroom. Jon was not surprised to see lace curtains on the windows and a beaded lamp on her nightstand. A full length mirror - surrounded by lights, of course - was mounted on the wall near the door.

Sansa's laptop was propped up on her bedspread, next to the heap of clothing that made up her costume. There were overskirts. There were underskirts. There were scarves and shawls. How all of that material would fit on Sansa’s slim form was a mystery to him.

“Here’s a YouTube video Jon, about how to...well...lace me up." She plucked the corset from the pile and held it out to him. It was a confusing mix of purple satin panels and what looked like twenty yards of black ribbon.

“So the easiest way to do this is by looking in a mirror," Sansa said. “I can start us off, but you’ll need to stand behind me and hold onto the panels in the back.” She beckoned for him to come join her. Her hair was loose and wavy and he could see the light dusting of freckles on her pale skin. 

This was usually when Jon woke up panting in his own bed. 

But the impatient way Sansa tapped her foot snapped him out of his reverie. This wasn't dream Sansa, who murmured _yes Jon_ and _please just like that_ and _harder, I'm so close, don't stop_. 

He shook his head to clear it and got into position. Sansa pinned her hair into a messy bun and took a tiny step backwards. She was practically pressed up against him. Jon’s cock twitched. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. There was so much creamy skin in front of him. So much Sansa. He couldn't help imagining reaching up to cup her breasts, making her moan, nuzzling behind her ear until she was squirming and begging for him to take her....

And now his pants were uncomfortably tight.

Sansa positioned the corset carefully at her waist. “Have to make sure the metal doesn’t pinch.” 

“Why are there metal pieces?”  _Yes, good, let’s ask Corset 101 questions. Much better than nice dress, can I talk you out of it?_

“It’s called boning,” Sansa said.

 _Do not go there Snow. Do not make that joke_.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, corsets used to incorporate whale bones for structure, but they use steel these days.” Sansa smoothed her hands over the satin panels. “I saved up for a year to buy this model from the Lusty Lady. They’re the best vendors at the fair. Their corsets are handmade.  Much better quality than the ones you can buy online. And the shop ladies help you find the perfect size." She giggled. "Though you do have to undress for them."

Jon nodded sagely, as if he was still capable of forming coherent words.

He concentrated on his task. The lacing was complicated, and he occasionally resorted to the YouTube video. Much easier to focus on technique than the thought that if he leaned in he could kiss Sansa’s bare shoulder and maybe seduce her out of this whole trip.

_Probably would require talking to her though. Can’t just dive in and kiss her._

Being a horny gentleman was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Jon wrangled the ribbons into a decent approximation of the “traditional lacing” style. Sansa finished putting on the rest of the costume while Jon fidgeted. Sansa clapped her hands when she looked in the mirror. Her waist was tiny - well her waist was always tiny, but now he could practically span it with his hands. The tops of her breasts spilled over the bodice.

“How do I look?” She spun around for him.

 _Like a sexy wench I want to drag to the bed and ravish_.

“Pretty,” Jon squeaked out.

Sansa smiled. “Thank you Jon. Would you…when we come back would you unlace me?”

“Sure. Text me, I’ll be around.”  _I’ll be glued to my phone._

***

**Sansa**

  girl you were right

  Jon has a thing for bondage

  corsets anyway

**Margaery**

  Jon has a thing for you

  for ages now

  you’re welcome

  I want details tonight

**Sansa  
**

  about that

  missing dinner

  can’t make it

**Margaery**

  the price for absence is details

  details Sansa

**Sansa**

  gotta go

  he’s coming back

  there are ribbons all over the bed

  love you you’re the best xo

**Margaery**

  Sansa Stark

  how dare you

**Sansa**

  ;)


End file.
